The stalker excuse
by blueflamefreak
Summary: Ranger decides it's high time he finally claims Stephanie as his. Babe. Smut. PWP.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, I've only recently come to love Janet Evanovich's books and have devoured them as quickly as possible, even with my final exams fast apporaching. I felt the need to write smut, and I've come to see myself as a Babe fan rather than a Cupcake, so clearly I knew who to pair the Bombshell with. There is no mention of Morelli in this, so cupcakes won't be hurt.

This is my first fic in the _Plumverse_, so please be nice. Very little plot, except at the end. I do not own these characters, but if I did, Morelli would be out of the picture. Permanently.

* * *

><p>She shivered as she felt his nose sweep from her shoulder up her neck, inhaling her heavenly scent. His hand played lightly with her curls, and she let out an involuntary moan. A flash of white teeth in the darkness signified that he smiled, but she was far too gone in the sensation of his body heating hers from behind to notice.<p>

Her eyes fluttered shut as he gently raised her arms, peppering kisses down one of her arms. She didn't protest as he tugged her shirt over her head, allowing him to undress her like a doll. He slowly spun her around to face him, and her eyes slowly opened, watching him from underneath her eyelashes. His eyes expressed his enchantment, fascination and desire for the beautiful woman in his arms, an expression that she mirrored.

His hands traced the underside of her arms, and followed the curve of her body down to her waist, where he slowly unzipped her skirt, letting it rustle to the ground. Her lips curved up into a smile as she finally reached forward, untucking his charcoal shirt from his pants, slowly undoing the buttons as he slowly closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her hands trailing their way up his chest.

His eyes opened lazily as she finally pushed the shirt back across his shoulders and down his arms, letting it float to the floor. His eyes rested on hers, and darkened in his desire as her nimble fingers slowly undid the belt at his waist. He smiled again, and leaned forward to kiss her. She leaned into him, fingers curling into his chest as she lost herself in his kiss, a familiar heat curling in her belly.

When his pants finally fell to the floor, he stepped out of them, slowly backing her towards the bed that dominated the room. When the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed, she sat down, blue eyes watching as he sank to his knees in front of her.

She watched as he lifted one of her legs, tugging the navy blue panties down her leg. Laughing, she fell backwards, allowing him to pull her panties completely off. He grinned, throwing her panties across the room, and smoothly stood to join her on the bed.

She smiled at him, brown curls splayed on the bed covers. He took a moment to really look at her, and the softness of his gaze had her reaching for him. He allowed her to pull him onto her, and it was his turn to shiver as he felt soft lips slowly moving their way up his neck from his shoulder.

Easing up onto one knee, he hovered over her, a hand gently trailing around her hip, tracing random patterns. She gasped as his finger dipped into the shallow concave next to her hip, unconsciously thrusting her hips forward in an attempt to get... something. She didn't know what it was that she wanted, but the sounds that were beginning to come from her mouth had their intended effect on the male above her.

He groaned, and a hand snaked up behind her to undo the snap on her nearly overfilling bra. His eyes darkened as he watched her breasts release from their confines. Tossing aside the scrap of fabric, he lowered his face to them, tongue darting out to taste her already hard nipple.

She moaned again, raising her hips with insistence as she reached out to thread her hand through his dark hair. Her hand lost its grip as he moved lower, peppering her body with kisses, and his tongue lightly trailing down to the bottom of her ribs and dipped into her belly button that made her shiver with delight, gentle kisses pressed to her hips, and finally between her legs.

His tongue brushed expertly up and down her entrance, and with the stimulation, she cried out breathlessly, blue eyes seeking him between her legs. Dark eyes glanced up at her reassuringly, and she allowed her head to fall backwards, eyes closing in intense pleasure.

The heat in her belly rose, and she could feel herself become wetter even as he lapped at her. The heat finally reached its crescendo, and she screamed his name, shoulders partially lifting off the bed in her overwhelming orgasm.

He pulled back and marvelled at her reckless abandon before pulling her up to the head of the bed, hands running softly across her form. She moaned, brilliant blue eyes staring up at him through the haze of desire. The corners of his mouth lifted into a small smile before he leaned down and kissed her. Gentle hands guided her legs apart, and he was suddenly inside her.

He rocked slowly, making sure she felt the sensation of his slow progress. She moaned his name again, wrapping her legs around his waist, allowing him a different angle of entry. His head fell back as he forced himself not to just thrust into her as hard as he could. It would be satisfying, for the both of them, he would make sure of it, but it wasn't what he wanted for her at this time. She deserved every bit of attention he gave her.

He stoked the fire in her belly again, and for the second time, she came undone, his name coming half strangled from her lips.

This time, even as she was coming down from her high, he began moving faster, enthralled with the whimpers erupting from her mouth. He felt his own release building, and as he thrust harder, faster, she cried out for more, and he knew he was too far gone in her to ever let her go again.

He roared as he came, eyes screwed shut as his hips jerked forward, her cry of absolute pleasure competing with the pounding in his ears.

Finally, he began to relax, and gently unwound her legs from his waist, slipping under the covers with her. He pulled her on top of him, and soothed her by stroking her soft hair. She smiled sleepily up at him before she yawned and snuggled closer to him. He grinned, white teeth flashing in the darkness once before he settled down underneath her and closed his eyes. He intended to repeat the night's performance in the morning, and for that, they both needed their strength.

* * *

><p>She shifted slowly, wondering why she felt so sore and why the bed felt so warm. Keeping her eyes closed, she felt across, and when her hands came into contact with a body, she unconsciously smiled. Her hands traced random patterns across his skin, and when he shifted, she slowly opened her eyes to the man lying next to her. He smiled, flashing a grin that, in the past, had caused some women to walk into walls.<p>

"Babe." He whispered, pushing some of her wild curls away from her face. She smiled lazily at him, and snuggled closer.

"Morning." She whispered back, eyes closing again.

The peaceful atmosphere was shattered by the phone ringing. Ranger growled something unintelligible before snatching the phone out of its cradle.

"Report." He barked down the phone, eyes cutting across to Stephanie. She smiled at him, and walked her fingers up his chest. He had to suppress a hitch in his breathing, and focused predominantly on what Tank was telling him.

"_We got a hit for her latest stalker. Looks like it's one of her old skips who thought he should've been forgotten about._" Tank replied, a hint of nervousness in his tone. Ranger frowned. Tank never sounded nervous, even when he had gone up against three heavily armed goons with nothing but a branch and a pocket knife.

"What else?" Ranger asked, closing his eyes as Stephanie reached down under the sheet and lightly cupped him in her hand. There was a long pause, but he could hear his second breathing.

"_You didn't scramble the feed last night_." Tank finally said. _Oh, shit._ Ranger thought, stopping Stephanie with one hand. She looked up at him questioningly, and he shook his head slightly. _Later_, she read in his eyes. She nodded, slightly hurt, but withdrew her hand, stretching like a cat on her stomach. The sheet fell down to her waist, uncovering her back to the cold air.

"Who was on duty?"

"_Me and Lester. I think he's already made a copy for you. I deleted the footage, but I don't want to see that again. That's not 'need to know'._"

"Copy that." Ranger replied, returning the phone to the cradle. Leaning across Stephanie, he gave the camera a deliberate glare, grabbed his keys and hit a button to scramble the signal.

"What was that about?" Stephanie asked, inquisitive face turned towards him.

"We got a hit on your stalker. We also forgot to scramble the signal last night." He explained, watching her pale face turn a dull red.

"You mean we gave the control room a show?" She asked, clutching the sheets to her chest. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Babe, it's been contained."

"But someone other than you saw me naked!" She shrieked, pushing her hair out of her face with a hand. Ranger gave her a hint of a smile before hauling her towards him and kissing her senseless.

"We don't have to worry about that now." He murmured, kissing along her collarbone.

"Let's take a shower." He suggested, noting her eyes had misted over in desire again. She gave him an incoherent reply and allowed him to drag her into the shower where he trapped her against the cold tile wall.

She shivered as goose bumps flashed across her skin, and her nipples grew hard at his slightest touch. She shifted, and winced. He gave her his perfect smile again.

"Little sore?" He asked, starting the water. She blushed, and nodded.

"We can fix that." He murmured, hands roaming her body. She shivered again, and moaned when he leaned into her, his arousal evident.

The sounds of their desire echoed around the tiny bathroom, and out into the rest of the safe house.

Her stalker could wait, she decided in a moment of perfect clarity. Ranger's growing issue could not.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought. BLT sandwiches for reviewers. (Or if you like, a BobbyLester/Tank sandwich)


	2. Flip side of the coin

I can't believe that in 10 days, I've had so many hits on the first chapter. I didn't realise the Stephanie Plum series was so popular in fanfiction.

Because you clearly loved the first so much, I've decided to write Tank and Lester's side. Actually, thanks to _**aydinbydin**_, you may actually end up getting a BabeTart story. I might add that this is actually the first (publicly viewable) smut story I've written. Thanks for the confidence to write more :)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and all those who added this story to their favorites, unbeta'd as it is.

Characters are not mine. I bloody wish.

* * *

><p>Tank blinked at the screen, not entirely comprehending what he was seeing on the screen. Lester had gone to the kitchen to grab them something to eat, and at two in the morning, Ranger's second hand man was the only one in the control room.<p>

He blinked again as he watched his boss and who the guys had dubbed 'The Bombshell' move closer together on the screen, Ranger grasping her like he was a drowning man and she was his lifeline. A half smile vaguely made its way across Tank's face, which was wiped clean when Lester made his way back, two sandwiches and a bottle of water in his hands.

Dropping into his chair, Lester sighed, eyes scanning the monitors, brain stuttering to a halt as his eyes caught the monitor that held Tank's attention. On screen, Ranger's fingers had disappeared up Stephanie's shirt, and the two hadn't surfaced for air in nearly a minute.

"Holy shit." Lester breathed, fingers unconsciously moving over the keyboard. Tank glanced down at his hands, then back up at the other's face.

"The hell are you doing?" He rumbled, glancing back at the screen, immediately wishing that he hadn't. He was happy for his friend, he really was, but seeing them in what was clearly a private moment only flaunted what he didn't have.

"I'm taping it. You'll thank me for this later." The other informed him, fingers still dancing across the keyboard.

"How the _hell_ am I going to thank you for it later?" Tank asked, glancing at the self-proclaimed trouble maker. He was greeted with a blinding smile.

"Because we give this to the boss, and he'll forgive and forget us spying on him when he actually sits down and watches it."

"You're going to get us killed."

"I really hope not." The two Rangemen watched the feed on the screen in silence, pants becoming uncomfortably tight. Lester's hand inched towards his lap, but Tank stopped him with a quick glare.

"You do that, and _I'll_ kill you." He growled, relief washing over him as Lester's hand returned to rest on the desk. The time passed in silence as they watched Ranger undress Stephanie, slowly kissing her as they unconsciously swayed on the spot.

As Ranger pulled her panties down, she tossed her head back and silently laughed.

"_Shit,_ Beautiful." Lester groaned feverently, pushing his hips forward in an attempt to release some of the pressure. Tank closed his eyes for a moment, glad that there was nobody else on the control room floor. He shifted in discomfort, trying to ignore the rigid length in his pants.

As they watched Ranger pull her bra from her swelled breasts, the familiar _ding_ of the elevator sounded somewhere in the hazy part of their brains that wasn't immediately occupied with watching the veritable porn in front of them, starring their boss and favourite bombshell bounty hunter.

"Monitor duty's that exciting?" A dry voice cut through their concentration. Both Lester and Tank jerked in surprise, two sets of eyes finding a third party in the room, mouth set in a fairly sardonic smirk.

"Bobby, the hell are you doing?" Lester bit out, glancing at the monitors once before quickly looking away. Bobby raised an eyebrow at the pair, noting their flushed skin and strained expressions.

"Couldn't sleep." He replied slowly, dark eyes moving slowly from Lester to Tank, and finally the monitors.

"How's Bomber?" He asked, moving closer to get a look. He caught sight of the monitor, just as Stephanie gripped the sheets, mouth opening and closing slowly, glassy eyes staring at nothing as Ranger's head worked between her legs. Bobby gulped, mouth suddenly dry.

"Holy _shit_." He said, voice and knees suddenly weak.

"That's what I said." Lester replied, a smirk in his voice. Bobby barely heard him as he stared at the screen, feeling himself grow hard.

The three watched silently watched as Ranger hauled himself up and over her, and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Damn, she's flexible. Tell me you're recording this." Bobby murmured, hands gripping the backs of the two chairs in front of the monitors. Tank grunted in agreement, not taking his eyes off the image.

They all watched as she silently came for the third time, manicured nails digging into Ranger's back, face contorted into pleasure, mouth puckered as she cried out her absolution.

"_God_, that's hot." Lester murmured, eyes glued to the screen. Bobby and Tank could only nod in agreement, straining not to touch themselves over the erotic scene.

Even after Ranger had gathered her up and pulled the covers over the two, the three men stayed in place, watching them.

After another few moments, Bobby straightened up and smacked the back of Lester's chair.

"I'm going back to bed. I think using this would help me get back to sleep." He muttered, and quickly walked back to the elevator. His departure broke the daze that had fallen over the other two men, who glanced at each other.

"We don't tell Ranger about Bobby." Tank told the other man firmly. Lester nodded, then glanced down at his lap.

"Fuck. I need to go down to four and change. I haven't come like that since I was 15." He complained, pushing the chair away from the monitors. Tank glanced over at him and snorted, waving vaguely towards the stairs.

Finally alone, Tank leaned backwards, hands straying downwards towards his hard length, groaning as his hands brushed against himself through his pants. _If I can get through till the end of the shift without jacking off, I'll get to my apartment and lock myself in for the rest of the day,_ he promised himself desperately. With that thought, he slowly pulled himself together, ignoring his bodily need. Discreetly, he made himself a copy of the recording, tucking the USB stick into his pocket.

It was going to be a long several hours, but the wait to see the Bombshell soundlessly scream in pleasure would be worth it, even if it was because of his best friend. His eyes turned towards the stairs for a moment, watching Lester open the door and make his way back towards the monitors.

Touching the USB stick briefly, he wondered if he was sick for getting off on his best friend's veritable porn video.

* * *

><p>But can't you just imagine Tank at his apartment, the fly on his pants open, stroking himself while he watches Stephanie and Ranger get it on?<p>

Reviewers get a BLT (Bobby/Lester/Tank) sandwich.

~le freak


End file.
